


Fancy Free

by Tat_Tat



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she can remember Princess could have whatever she wanted (save for being a Powerpuff Girl) until Buttercup steps in and wrenches a secret she didn’t even know she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Free

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters are 4-5 years old (I went over them again and tweaked things to keep it fresh). I wrote this and never finished it. Now that I have an interest in the fandom and pairing again I plan to get this done!

She moved slowly, luxuriously, towards Buttercup. The closer she came, the more her anxiety rose, and she struggled to hold her calm gait. One step at a time, one echo of her high heels against the marble at a time.

 

Buttercup descended with catlike grace on the balcony rail. As Princess stepped into the light,she raised a brow at the extravagant dress she was wearing.

Face to face, they stared, thin-lipped, each eying the other critically. They raised their hands up, finally allowing their palms to touch. Buttercup was the first to increase the pace, applying pressure on Princess’s end. Her Snobbishness growled softly, catching herself heeding Buttercup’s whims. Her feet quivered in her heels as she fought to not be backed to the bed.

Flustered, Princess raised the tip of her shoe between Buttercup’s legs and kneaded. Buttercup gasped, closing her eyes. The pleasure was fleeting, leaving Buttercup as soon as it was granted. Princess’ palm took her foot’s place. but it didn’t implore as her shoe had earlier. It trailed away from her crotch and lingered on the center of her thundering chest.

Bump bump bump bump...

It carried an erratic tempo, compared to the calm, seemingly calculated steps they made. Princess stepped out of her heels and shoved them behind her while she nudged Buttercup forward. Buttercup moved three steps back, then pushed two steps forward. Princess raised an eyebrow, annoyed that the heroine refused to yield to her. The super heroine herself was irritated that the spoiled girl expected everyone to play her game.

Buttercup caressed her freckled arm, and wrapped an arm around her back. She shifted her “highness” onto the throne of her leg and pushed her forward. Princess looked away after a moan left her. Buttercup smirked and licked her ear. Explicit mews came from the girl and a gasp when the Powerpuff’s mouth pulled away to claim her mouth. Her tongue prodded the part of her lips. Princess resisted her until a gasp left her vulnerable. Buttercup quickly took advantage of this, slipping inside and exploring her mouth. Princess quivered, thinking of what else could be explored in the same manner.

Ready or not, she pulled away, and in a sweeping movement pinned Buttercup to the floor. She spread-eagled herself over her, sliding down, her legs spreading wider and wider as their sexes grew closer. Buttercup squirmed underneath, anxious from the heat in her nether regions and the musky fragrance of Princess’ arousal.

The red head leaned forward, arms outstretched, her hands cradling Buttercup’s head. They kissed again, albeit briefly. Buttercup couldn’t contain the long sighs she made when she was pressed against Princess’ hips, rocking against her. She grabbed her sides, making sure she didn’t stop or stand up. She couldn’t stand to be teased.

Princess raised her golden dress up; catching the look in those green eyes, she paused.

“I’m not taking the whole dress off so don’t even try.”

“What are you? Shy?” Buttercup snorted.

“I can’t stand not to wear something expensive. I’m not like you— an animal with no taste in clothes.” She flipped her curls delicately.

Normally Buttercup would roll her eyes and make a retort but the sight of the the girl’s tight thighs distracted her. She snaked her hand under the dress and pressed around the silk panties, soaked and heavy with her scent, and reached inside. She wanted to measure how excited she made the redhead to stroke her ego. With damp fingers, she petted the swollen bud above her entrance. Princess cooed, gasped, raising her hips. With her free hand, Buttercup held her down and continued to rub gently, back in forth, occasionally in circles. Princess followed her lead, her hips swiveling to the touch. Her head hung down, surrounding Buttercup in a curtain of curls.

Cautiously, Buttercup removed her hand from the girl’s hips, bringing it between her legs, lingering against her entrance. Princess’s formerly-closed eyes opened and she gaped. Her legs quaked, knowing what came next. It scared her, excited her. She was unsure whether to pull back or pull Buttercup’s whole hand inside.

She twitched, almost twisted. Buttercup made “shh” sounds and rubbed her clit meditatively to soothe her. Princess gritted her teeth and lowered her hips. She dug her nails into her palms and heaved sighs. Her legs shook uncontrollably while her upper body fell in a heap as she felt the tomboyish girl move in and ease out. She was slow, gentle enough to send Princess reeling, eyes snapped shut and muttering incoherently to the end.

She didn’t utter so much as a sigh after she came, or when Buttercup slipped out. She rolled over to the side, on her back, an arm over her brow, looking at the chandelier above. She reached out for her shoes, but gave up, suddenly too lazy to retrieve them.

Princess blew a wayward strand of hair out of her face. “So now I can be a Powerpuff Girl?”

The black-haired girl stood up, straightening her shirt, face turned away. The other teen shifted to her side, her elbow propping her up as she stared, the answer whispering in the back of her mind.

“Well?” She demanded, brows furrowed, half silencing her thoughts, the other half reiterating her “reward.”

Buttercup was silent, pretending to not hear her, as if she wasn’t in the same room. She approached the balcony, golden transparent curtains waving over her as she ascended into the air. They were both shocked that Princess snatched her hand in a split second. Her hips were balanced on the railing, abdomen teetering on the other side. The Powerpuff was the only pillar that kept her from falling overboard.

“I didn’t promise anything,” she answered cooly.

“Liar! You told me last night that if I slept with you, you would talk to your sisters about making me a Powerpuff Girl!”

“We didn’t sleep.”

“That wasn’t meant to be taken literally.” Princess’ grip tightened. “You know what I mean.”

Buttercup squirreled out of her hand and pushed her away. The girl fell backwards, landing on her rump, her curls blocking her vision. She tossed her head, and growled, marching back to the balcony. Buttercup was a faint green star by then, far away from her advances though not from her nagging.

“You bitch! When I tell my Daddy about this—”

Her bratty tone took over and from then on Buttercup heard incoherent shrieks.

Her throat burned when she sounded out the last curse. She huffed, unrelieved, and spun on the balls of her feet towards her wardrobe. The closet was long and narrow, glittering with designer and custom-made outfits, as well as jewels. She pounded her feet down the red carpet, grumbling weakly (she had exhausted her voice). When she came to the end of the hall, standing before her power suit, she began to undress delicately. In the corner of her eyes, she vainly watched herself in the mirror. She noted the crease in her brow and rubbed her forehead to remedy the disfiguring expression, dropping the top of the dress over her hips, then smoothing the rest of the cloth down her legs. Still watching her reflection, she reached out for her suit and hesitated, scanning her body from the chest to the furry expanse between her legs.

Fury filled her to the brim, thinking about what had happened. Every detail replayed in her mind and made her shudder, made her grit her teeth. Her hand absently reached her femininity. She hallucinated that Buttercup was there too, standing behind her, filling her hands with heavy freckled breasts.

“I want, I want, I want,” Princess chanted, like a mantra.


End file.
